Healed
by ObNixilis97
Summary: What would happen when a family of abused animatronics meets a sweet innocent little boy... and gives him a little help.


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **N. = Normal**

 **T. = Toy**

 **NM. = Nightmare**

Tears streamed from the green eyes of one Midoriya Izuku. Even his unruly green hair, so similar to the sparkling-with-life eyes he usually had, seemed tame, subdued. He leaked tears more than a soldier's wife, sitting still as could be in his computer chair, so unlike his energetic self. His mouth was held in a smile, so obviously painful it was... well, painful to see. He was, in a word, _Broken._

The four year old had just gotten his dreams crushed by his 'kind' doctor, sweeping away his fantasies of being a hero, saving people, being thanked... Hell, even just having a quirk would satisfy him. Something so simple as being _someone..._ of having _something._ He wanted to be special, to be recognized like Kacchan was, praised for his quirk, his skill, _anything._ Then the doctor said five simple words, ones heard by many, and ones that had broken many.

 _"You should just give up."_

His entire world, though he knew it was full of falsities, was turned upside down, inside out, cried on, spit on, chewed up, pissed on, then buried. The doctor then figuratively started a forest fire then blamed it on his dreams.

That's how he felt anyways. His mother had tried anything and everything she could to cheer him up, but no matter what she tried, be it going to see the newest hero movie, or buying the best, newest, and biggest All Might figure she could find. She would have invited some friends over... but he didn't really have any. Once all their quirks started developing, all of them, including his former best friend Kacchan, left him. They made fun of him, hurt him, abused him, all because of something he couldn't control.

She began to get desperate, plotting him in front of the TV or computer screen, pulling up old hero videos to distract him for a moment. It worked, for a time. By the time his birthday came around, he had finally given the last bit of hope that stayed in his soul. Having the wonderful, uncanny instincts of a mother, Midoriya Inko tried something desperate to cheer her son up. She brought him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a new restaurant chain that had some dubious reviews. It was popular, especially with kids Izuku's age and older. It was several hours drive away, so she hoped he could make some friends there. Who knows? If he did, maybe they would move there to be closer to them.

The day of his birthday came, and they went, Inko distracting her son with a smartphone she saved for months to buy. They arrived, and Izuku, being the introvert we love, just couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone. It wasn't the animatronics, no, he loved those. They were so cool! How they moved, sang, danced on their own, even if they were a tad bit tattered. It was the kids who scared him. So there he was, gazing up at... a chicken? He couldn't remember the name, but he loved her vibrant yellow fur, adorable orange beak, and fluffy tail feathers.

He swore she looked down at him from offstage a couple of times, but he wasn't sure. His next favorite was Foxy the Pirate. This one's name he could remember! ...At least because there was a sign right outside Pirate's Cove. He was tattered, yes, and frightfully tall, but he was just so cool! The way his hook, polished regularly, gleamed in the fluorescent lights, his awesome eyepatch, and his accent! The other two, Freddy and Bonnie, were amazing as well, but Freddy seemed a bit plain, being a dull brown color, and Bonnie played the guitar really well, but the loud noises from it scared his timid self occasionally. What he didn't notice, was that the music always seemed to dull a bit when he came around, becoming quieter, and less harsh.

After being mesmerized by the show a few times, he found himself pushed away by a crowd of kids slightly older than himself, who gathered around Foxy like their lives depended on seeing him, touching him. They even pulled his hook off, which Izuku didn't like, and so he built up his courage and walked over to the boy, who seemed about seven. "Ano... d-do you think you could g-give his h-hook back?" he stuttered. "Why?" the older boy sneered, unhappy that the little twerp had the nerve to tell him what to do.

"B-B-Because I-I-it's his." Izuku mumbled quietly, intimidated because of the older boy. "Heh! Looks like this twerp thinks he can order me around!" The boy laughed to his cohorts, who had gathered behind their apparent ringleader. "How about this... If you have an awesome quirk that can beat mine, we'll let you off easy!" The boy crowed, brandishing talons that grew from his formerly short nails.

He was screwed. He didn't have a quirk! He couldn't beat him, and all of his friends! "I-I don't h-h-h-have a q-qui-quirk." He mumbled, ashamed of his own shortcomings. "Huh?" The boy, Haru, as Izuku would later learn, said. "I didn't hear you."

"I-I-I don't h-have a quirk." Izuku said, slightly louder. "What was that?" Haru questioned again, getting frustrated with the younger of the two. "If ya don't speak up, I'll just go ahead and save both of us the trouble and start swinging. Unless stuttering is your quirk!" The kid laughed, exchanging high fives with a couple boys next to him, as the rest laughed, and a few cried "Good one Haru!" for the insult.

Izuku, though shy and timid, could only take so much, and eventually started crying "I don't have one, I'm useless! Broken!" He replied to the older kid's bullying, crying out in pain when the bully, shocked at how weak he seemed, snapped out of his reverie and slammed Izuku to the floor, one hand muffling the crying from attracting too much attention. The other kids ganged in, punching and kicking, with the limited damage young kids could do. They had him silenced, what with them switching off every once in a while to give the gagger some opportunity to get his licks in. With a final kick to the ribs, Haru left, his followers doing as they were named, and went to go look closer at the animatronics on the stage.

They believed they had gotten away with it, since Foxy was in a remote place in the store, where parents rarely went, but they were wrong. Foxy, a silent witness to this, finally moved, not in his programmed functions, and began helping the near-unconscious boy up. He stopped once the boy reached down with his skinny, short arms, and picked up the forgotten hook - which thankfully was not used in the encounter - and placed it onto the fox animatronics arm. Shocked at how far a human would go for him, Foxy froze, and just in time, for Inko rounded the corner, saw Izuku stumbling to his feet, and with quick motherly skills, assessed the situation. She had seen Izuku go in, the crowd of boys go in, and the crowd of boys go out... but no Izuku. Having been warned by the rumors about the place, Midoriya Inko quickly walked over. She took in the injuries as she steadied him, noting a few nicks where Haru's nails had gotten him, not that she knew, along with various bruises, contusions, and scratches.

None of which could have come from the fox in front of her, for if it hit her son, there would be cuts, broken bones, or bruised ribs to account for. Ever the unshakeable mother, with having to deal with her sons frequent panic attacks, she took all of this in, unbiased. She noted the bent over position of the robot, hook slightly skewed, knees bent, and hand outstretched as if to do what she was doing now, and nodded to him, surprising both of them with her actions. She quickly brought the now unconscious boy into her arms and fled to get him medical treatment. Neither the mother nor unconscious boy realized they were being followed.

Inko brought Izuku to the manager, who retrieved the first aid kit, neither believing his injuries involved further medical aid. She reported the incident, and began letting her motherly instincts take over, after being suppressed by her well honed analytical skills, a trait which her son had begun to show. She began fussing over him, since he regained consciousness somewhere around setting him down and opening the first aid kit. He let her fuss, staying silent, used to receiving this treatment after many afterschool encounters with Kacchan.

After finally regaining cohesiveness, Izuku soon began to bawl alongside his mother, the emotions of the moment catching up to them.

They returned home, and since it was late in the day, well after Izuku's usual bedtime, Inko tucked him into sleep, whispering goodnight, and left him, returning to her own bed to sleep for the night. Both fell asleep quickly, and began getting a good night's rest. Izuku woke early the next day, disturbed by a feeling of stillness in the air, of something feeling off. He glanced at his All Might themed clock, the display reading 03:23 AM, and froze when he glanced at the ceiling above him.

There was a ghostly specter hovering above him. It noticed he was awake and began lowering itself to sit it's gangly black-and-white limbs upon his All Might comforter. The... creature? No, that sounded too offensive. Puppet! That's what it reminded it of! The puppet, from the gift box at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! But what was it doing here? It shook it's purple tear stained mask in the negative as he began to speak. It lifted one striped arm and presented a long fingered hand to him.

"Come with me." A voice whispered, neither feminine nor masculine, but quiet nonetheless. Izuku, now believing there was something in that pizza... or he was dreaming, lifted his small hand, which seemed to fit perfectly in with the hand that dwarfed his. He felt himself being _pulled,_ as if floating, and when he looked down, he was! Too fast for his eyes to comprehend, they flew in a direction Izuku had already taken once today, though he didn't recognize it. They landed inside the closed down pizzeria, while the night guard was asleep at his desk, and flew to the main stage room, landing in front of it. They stopped there, seemingly waiting for something, when all of a sudden, something tapped Izuku on his shoulder.

 **(A/N: I won't be describing all of the animatronics here! If you do not know what they look like, Google is very handy! (Hint Hint) Thanks!)**

"Bwah!" He shrieked, whipping around to find nothing. He shook his head, seeing nothing, before placing a hand poised to rub the shoulder _something_ had touched, and stopped a few inches above it. He whipped his head around so fast that Plushtrap, sitting quite comfortably on his shoulder, leaning against his neck, winced, convinced that cracked a few vertebrae. "Hiya!" The small stuffed animal/animatronic hybrid said. Izuku, still believing this was a dream, tried not to freak out, and instead said "H-Hi. Sorry I freaked out I just-"

"Got startled?" A new, feminine voice questioned. Quickly forgetting the now-pouting Toy, Izuku turned to find three different copies of the same bird. Normal Chica, Toy Chica, and Nightmare Chica stood a few feet away, with N. Chica, the one who spoke, standing in front, the other copies splayed about her, forming a rough triangle. Izuku, faced with the familiar look of Chica, one what he was sort of used to, one childish and bright, and another twisted, though somehow shy. "C-Chica?" He stuttered, shocked at seeing different renditions of her.

"Yep!" The smallest, T. Chica, chirped, not unlike the animal she was based off of. "Y-Yes..." The monstrous looking one stuttered, looking quite shy. "This is Toy Chica and Nightmare Chica, two different renditions built." The original proclaimed, moving aside so Izuku could see both clearly. He was about to scrutinize them, when another voice, this time with a twisted form of the accent he loved, spoke.

"Don't forget us!" NM. Foxy shouted, as he followed his own original, and led the mangled form of... mangle. The three seemed jolly, happy even. The regular Foxy was slightly scuffed, hook properly placed this time, but his eyes still shined quite brightly. The nightmare version had a few more rips, tears, and teeth, but was structurally the same. It was the tear-apart and put-back-together attraction that drew his gaze. It seemed... off. There was no gleam of intelligence hidden in the eyes, where he could usually see plainly in the other renditions. It also never talked, only made whining growls or staticky noises.

A special needs animatronic? For some reason the ludicrous idea seemed to amuse him. He chuckled, confusing the others around him, and at their questioning looks, sobered, claiming it was nothing. As the groups of robots mingled, seeming to not have been together in a while, Izuku, ever the introvert, stood awkwardly to the side, clutching one elbow in a vice grip. He nearly screamed when a sharp object poked his shoulder, startling him from his reverie.

"I wanted to thank ye for earlier, lad. Not many would do that." The original Foxy claimed, having calmed the five-year-old down with a quick pat on the head with his actual hand. "O-Oh. Think nothing of I-it!" The green-haired boy proclaimed, strangely calmed in the face of all the, to some, terrifying creatures. The fox-themed animatronic seemed to accept this, and started to walk away, before turning back to the boy. "Why did you do that... Izuku. That is your name, correct?"

The boy gave a sharp, nervous nod, before replying. "I-I just saw them messing with you a-and what if they lost it? What if they broke it? What if they-" He trailed off into a series of muttered worries, ones that would no doubt drive any sane person... _in_ sane. The taller of the two, by a wide margin, quickly tried to stem the flow, having been very confused by the tirade. "It be okay, lad. I get th' idea." The short sentence stopped the flow of words, something quirky about him... but not the type of quirk he wanted.

Feeling slightly more confident in himself, Izuku started venturing out from his little corner to visit some of the other animatronics, having satisfied the fox one he left behind. He chatted fairly meaninglessly, exchanging pleasantries with the Five Night's at Freddie's crew. He ended up learning the various names, quirks, and stories of the ones present, and by the time he was finished, the remainder, or what he thought was the remainder, arrived. The four Freddy's arrived, namely Normal, Toy, Nightmare, and a strange, giant, black one he learned was called Nightmare Fredbear, though he called Fredbear for short. Fredbear had small little bears hanging off of him, which Izuku thought was cute.

Unknown to little Izuku, though the others suspected, two more were watching from the shadows, observing. The impromptu meeting began as the quiet puppet, having been floating just above their heads the entire time, floated to ground level. The conversation died as one by one, each noticed the seemingly waiting air about the gangly creature. They gathered around in a loose circle, enclosing Izuku and the puppet in the center. The puppet nodded at the original Freddy, who seemed to be a sort of second in command to the Puppet, who stepped forward as the Puppet floated away absently.

In his customary deep, masculine voice, Freddy began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate a-"

"Oi!" NM. Foxy exclaimed. "Knock it off! Quite messing with the kid!" True to form, Izuku had shrunk in on himself, faced with the gigantic bear that dwarfed him glaring down at him, talking in words he couldn't recall hearing in such a way. "Hmph. Fine." The brown bear growled, glaring, for real this time, focusing his anger at the fox. A human would have fainted, and a hero or villain would be shook. Izuku, though it was not directed at him, was shaking, which Mangle, who seemed to behave in a strange dog-like way, seemed to sense, and brushed against his hand.

Izuku quickly crouched down, buried his head in the fur he could find, and waited for the storm to pass. Fredbear, having seen this, quickly snarled a "Freddy! Stop that!" The tall animatronic cut off his anger. There was no fade, no reigning in of killing intent, or lessening of glaring. It simply cut off. The boy quit his quivering, though still quaked in terror when the towering bear turned his gaze onto the kid. Freddy quickly scooped the five-year-old into an appropriately named bear hug, which the boy, beginning to calm down, returned.

The others, however, were frozen in shock. Their cold, distant, though overprotective semi-leader _hugging_ a child? Of course, Freddy sensed the stares, and quickly returned them with a ferocious glare, sans killing intent, of course. When Izuku began squirming to be released, he was quickly set down, where he quietly stood, barely coming to hip-height... or where the hips would be on an animatronic bear. He quickly snapped his head up, quivering in excitement.

"That was... SO COOL!" He cheered, episode quickly forgotten. "You have gotta show me how to do that!" The animatronic group, having expected many reactions, were surprised. He almost had a heart attack and he wanted to _learn what caused it?_ They laughed. It seems this kid _was_ different than others.

"Anyway," the bear continued, "we've gathered to ask you something, little Izuku." They others waited, anxious for the question/answer pair. "Sure!" The excited kid answered. "We... We've grown tired of staying here." He began. "You've seen how we're treated-" he nodded at Foxy. "And we don't like it... but we can't do anything. So... we'd like to come with you..."

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

 **I own nothing! R &R for more! Reviews keep the depression away and when I'm depressed I don't have the inspiration to write! I just sit and play FNAF or watch My Hero Academia instead!**

Thanks!


End file.
